Golden Boy
by RosalieandAlice
Summary: Edward Cullen is a famous actor, but after some Hollywood drama he and his family move to a small town to escape for awhile. What happens when he meets and falls for the beautiful, Bella Swan?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_

_Edward Cullen is a famous actor, but after some Hollywood drama he and his family move to a small town to escape for awhile. What happens when he meets and falls for the beautiful, Bella Swan?_

Edward POV

"Edward, over here!" I heard. Just as I turned my head I only saw a camera flash. While I did love my life, sometimes the paparazzi could get really annoying. I sighed and continued walking up the red carpet, smiling at all the screaming fans. Tonight was the premiere of my newest film, and it was the biggest turnout I've ever seen from any of my movies. This thought made me smile as I lift my hand and waved.

"Edward can we go into the theater now, I feel like something bad is going to happen." I heard a small voice next to me. I turned and looked down at my twin sister Alice. She was my best friend, and I would do anything for her. One look on her face told me she really had a bad feeling about something, and I knew better than to question her because she was always right. I sighed and nodded, as I placed my hand on the small of her back and steered away from the roaring crowd to the building. But that was just the second when terror struck. I heard the loud bangs of the gun, and on first instinct I knocked Alice to the ground, protecting her with my body. Guards rushed around us then, protecting me as well and searching for the shooter.

"Edward, your arm!" Alice all but shrieked. Sure enough, I looked down to see that whoever shot those bullets had clipped me in the shoulder, and blood was running down my arm and staining my suit.

"Shit." I said with a shaky laugh. It was crazy, because I never even felt it. All I wanted was to protect Alice, and I didn't even realize I was shot. Once the realization came, so did the pain. Everything became a blur as I heard the sirens of an ambulance and saw the blurred and concerned faces of my parents and older brother. Just as Alice grabbed my hand, the world went black.

"Edward?" was all I heard. I recognized that voice, but I could not place on whose it was. As soon as I heard my name, every other sound began to fade in. I heard the beeping of some machine, some soft whispers, and again that voice calling me. I then opened my eyes and was met by two blue eyes.

"Dad." I said, my voice raspy. Seeing me awake, he smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Backing away from me, I was able to see Alice and Emmett sitting on a couch just before my mother rushed to me.

"Edward honey! I'm so glad you are awake! Oh honey, are you in pain? My poor baby!" she said, her cheeks stained with tears as she softly played with my hair. I began to remember the previous events, and that was when I again recognized the pain in my entire left arm.

"Mom I'm fine." I lied. She laughed.

"Edward you were just shot. I know you like to keep things bottled up inside but I'm not dumb. I can tell when you are hurt and I know you are in pain right now." She said, then looked up to my father. "Carlisle honey, give him some more pain medication."

"No, I'm fine I'm sure it won't help, just leave it." I said, stopping my dad. He was a doctor and at this moment I'm happy he was because I wouldn't trust anyone else. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Well once we got to the hospital and got the bullet out I gave you some medication so you slept through the night. You were only shot last night. It's about 11:45 now though." Dad said, sitting in a chair by my bed along with my mother. I nodded, at least I didn't miss too much. "Edward we seriously need to talk about this. Someone tried to kill you. I have no idea why, and believe me the police are on the case as we speak. The shooter has not been found yet and we are all scared because we can't lose you." He said, his voice cracking. I was in shock still, and I never really registered that someone was in fact trying to kill me. Why would anyone want to kill me anyway? It was the craziest thing ever and I couldn't wrap my head around it. Honestly it scared the hell out of me, but thankfully I was able to hide that or my mom would freak out more.

"So anyway Edward, we are going to leave for awhile. At least until they catch the shooter and find out why. We just don't feel safe with you walking around town like nothing happened. So we found this small town in Washington and we are going to go there."

"Washington?" I asked in disbelief. I understood they wanted to go somewhere inconspicuous but Washington was cold and rainy. They knew how much I love the heat and the sun.

"Forks. I found it. It's usually rainy there and perfect. Everyone knows you're the little golden boy Edward. Even someone who isn't a fan probably knows you like warm places. So that's why this place is perfect. Yes the cold and rain will suck, but no one would suspect a thing. We will all be safe, you especially." Alice chirped in. I couldn't help but agree with her because she was right. Forks would be safe. I finally sighed and nodded.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Well thankfully the gunshot would you received wasn't so severe. You should be up and moving in a few days, knowing you you'll be walking everywhere by tonight. Your arm will be sore for awhile, but you'll be fine soon enough. So to be safe we'll just leave whenever you're up to it maybe a week or so. WE already have a house secured there and everything is set."

"Okay" I said with a sigh. "I bet the media is going crazy."

"Dude you have no idea, your face is on just about every magazine. The story was all over the news last night everywhere. Plus, you're even trending on twitter." Emmett laughed, showing me the new trend 'Save Edward'. I couldn't help but laugh, as I had the most amazing fans.

"What about the premiere?" I asked, genuinely worried.

"Well in all the chaos of course it was cancelled. The film is still scheduled to open in theaters next week without a premiere." Alice said.

"That was the biggest turn out too!" I spoke angrily. "Did anyone else get hurt?"

"No, only you sweetie." Answered my mother. I let out a sigh of relief that no one else had gotten harmed.

"Okay. Well now what?"

"Now Edward you have to tell me what it felt like!" Emmett said with excitement. "I mean it sucks, but at the same time it's kinda cool to say you're 17 and have gotten shot. I mean that just screams tough to all the ladies. I just want to know how it felt! Like was it like a muscle cramp or-"

"Emmett!" my mother angrily interrupted my over excited brother. I laughed, mouthing "I'll tell you later" to which he winked in reply and settled back on the couch. I smiled, focusing on moving my fingers of my left hand. It took me a few minutes, but soon I was able to move them. Then I moved my hand, and kept moving until I had lifted my arm from the bed, smiling. Dad was right and it did hurt a lot, but at least I wasn't going to be handicapped for a few days.

"Easy Edward don't push it please. Just relax." My dad said a small warning. I smiled at him before laying me arm back down. Then I just sat there thinking as my family talked around me. They again began talking about the upcoming 'vacation' and worry honestly filled me. The last time I remember being this nervous was before my first press conference 6 years ago when I was 11. I was nervous because I had lived here on the outskirts of L.A. my entire life, and I knew the scene. Being away meant I had to learn a new way to live without all the fancy things we had here, since we were going to such a small town. The thing that scared me most of all though? We were going to go to the public high school, meaning that I would have to learn to fit in, which was something extremely hard for my crazy siblings and me. I guess we're in for a crazy adventure.

**A/n: okay hmm… I literally just wrote all of this off the top of my head. I honestly had no idea what I was going to write and I sat there staring at this blank page for 5 minutes before these words came and just flowed out. I hope you like it. I'm really excited and curious to see how this turns out(; hahaha.**

**~rosalie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: so I just wanted to say for the record, Edward is the main character of this story. Yes Bella will often narrate, as will other characters, but the majority of the story will be told by Edward for a change. Enjoy! (:**

Bella POV

"Bella did you hear what happened to Edward Cullen!?" I heard Jessica question and I groaned. The famous Edward Cullen was one of the five hottest topics here in the small town of Forks. Now don't get me wrong, Edward Cullen was extremely talented and I was a huge fan, and he probably the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on, but everyone constantly talking about him could get a bit annoying at times.

"No. What?" I asked.

"He got hit by a bus!" she cried. Angela rolled her eyes.

"Jessica that is not what happened!" she laughed before turning to me. "He had a movie premiere Saturday night and he got shot." She said. I was shocked, and quite honestly afraid.

"Is he okay?" I questioned.

"They say he is. I mean they said he was hit in the shoulder and it wasn't life threatening. Plus his magical doctor dad was there so nothing could happen with the famous Dr. Cullen!" she giggled. It was true though. Edward came from an entire well-known family. His dad was one of the best doctors in the country and his mother was a well-known interior designer. Even his sister had her own clothing line, and his brother… let's just say he was famous because he was always dating famous people.

"Yeah but the thing is, no one knows where the Cullens are right now. They're trying to lay low I guess because someone tried to kill Edward, but it's almost like they've fallen off the planet. They're in hiding or something." Rosalie, my best friend, said as she sat down at our table, winking at me. She and her twin brother, Jasper, were both seniors here at Forks High School, and I was a junior. We were so close because we had grown up together and our dads were good friends. My parents had divorced when I was a year old and my mom now lived in Florida with her new husband Phil, and Rose and Jasper's mom had died around 5 years ago.

"Well that's really scary. I mean, he's 17 who would want to kill him?" I wondered aloud. Rose laughed because she was the only person who knew I thought Edward was beautiful. I tried to hide it from everyone else.

"I don't know. I feel bad for his family though. His poor mother!" Angela said and we all nodded as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I stood and followed Rose and Jasper out of the cafeteria.

"I wonder where they're hiding out." Rose said.

"Probably somewhere warm cause Edward likes the heat." I giggled.

"Maybe because of that they'll do something opposite and hide out somewhere cold." Jasper finally pitched in once we were away from the others of our lunch table. He was more of a quiet guy.

"Like Forks!" Rose laughed.

"You really thing one of the richest and famous families in the country would come to the lowly little town of Forks, Washington?" I said skeptically.

"Well it is the wettest place on the continental U.S." Jasper said. "And with such a small population, no one would ever be able to spill they were here." I laughed along with my friends, but in all honesty a small spark of hope flamed up inside me. What if they were right? I mean if this shooting happened Saturday and I just heard about it on Wednesday afternoon, this town would seem to be a safe place. But they couldn't be right, cause the Cullens would never come to this crappy town… would they?

Edward POV

"Ready Eddie?" Alice said looking up at me. It was Wednesday, the day we were leaving sunny California, to wet Washington. I had been released from the hospital Sunday night and had since just laid on the couch in our family room recovering. My arm was just starting to feel better and my dad was amazed at my fast recovery.

"Alice you know I hate being called Eddie." I groaned.

"But you like it when I call you that!" she giggled. It was true I guess, she was my baby sister by a minute and a half, and the only person in the world who could do whatever she wished and I would never get mad at her. I could never get mad at her. My twin baby sister was in all honesty, my biggest weakness.

"Yeah okay sure." I chuckled, picking up the last of my bags that we were taking with us on the flight. The rest of our things had been sent on a truck ahead of us 2 days ago and should be there by the time our flight lands.

"I'll take that." Emmett said, grabbing my bags. I sighed.

"Emmett I'm fully capable of doing it myself!"

"Yes but I want to take them, it makes me… uh… feel strong. Yeah." He said, darting out of the room with my things. Alice giggled.

"You know he was really worried when you got shot. He's really taking on the role of big brother. Even though he's only a year older than us Edward he feels very protective of us and doesn't want you to be hurt further. It's sweet really." She smiled. I smiled with her, before she pushed me down onto the bed. "Time for my fun!" she laughed, putting me in a 'disguise'. A few days ago she had gone out and bought a blonde wig, and it honestly made me look entirely different. The wigs sole purpose was for the airport and plane rides to avoid paparazzi, as we all decided we didn't want to always be in disguise in Forks. She had now put the cap on, followed by the wig, making sure to tuck in all of my unruly bronze mess I call my hair. She then forced me into clothes very different than I normally wear, dressing me in baggy ripped jeans and a California hoodie. I had to admit, even I didn't recognize myself, it was perfect. I smiled and kissed her forehead, following her downstairs. I looked around and everyone else too had tried to conceal their identities. My mother had tied her long caramel hair atop her head in a bun which she never wore, with pants and shirt, different from her normal dresses. Dad had worn baggy sweats and a baseball cap, making him look ten years younger. Emmett had gone for the same look as dad, adding a red wig Alice had gotten for him as well when he whined cause he wanted a wig. Lastly, Alice had turned her whole look around, wearing dark clothes and heavy makeup to where she looked almost gothic. I had to admit, we were completely unrecognizable.

"All ready?" Dad asked. We all nodded, following him out to the car scheduled to pick us up, where we piled in and drove to the airport. As we arrived and I climbed from the car, Alice handed me a pair of sunglasses. I looked at her questionably.

"Edward your eyes are almost like a trademark. You have to try to hide as much as possible." She said softly. I was going to say no to the glasses, but the fear in her voice made me take them and slide them on. I then followed my family into the airport.

"Well, home sweet home." Mom said as we pulled up a long drive to this house embedded into the woods on the outskirts of town.

"It's beautiful!" Alice squealed, jumping from the car. While I wasn't too thrilled with the weather, the house was very nice and seemed to grow from the woods. It was even more amazing as we entered because almost the entire back of the home was glass, looking out into the forest. Strangely, I felt at home, and I pulled off the wig and flopped on the couch, stretching out my arm.

"Here." My dad said, shoving an ice pack towards me. I didn't question, but only took it and placed it on my shoulder, feeling instant relief. I sighed. There were so many strange things going on right now. I was shot only 4 nights ago. We had temporarily moved away from the life I had always known to a strange new world. For the first time in my life, I was going to attend a public school.

"Edward can I talk to you for a minute?" My mom asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I nodded, and she pulled me off the couch, bringing me to what she said was my new room. "Your father and I are worried about you, we feel like you're being pushed into too much. How are you dealing with everything. I mean, you were attacked. You're just so young!"

"Mom, I'm fine really. Sure what happened was terrible. Extremely terrible. But I'm fine. I feel loads better and-" I was interrupted as she hugged me. I was surprised, but I hugged her back.

"Edward you ramble when you lie." Was all she said. I laughed, because she was right, I was absolutely terrified. But at the same time, something about being here calmed me, made me feel safe even. "Just, I'm worried about you going to school tomorrow. I just hope none of the students go insane, I don't know. Maybe you should wear the disguises…"

"Mom no, I want to be me. I get enough of being other people through acting. Hell, trying to be someone else is what got us into this situation. So I feel like I should be real." I said. She nodded.

"Okay I guess you're right. Just- if you feel unsafe at all, please come straight here." She said, as I nodded. "Okay hun, go to sleep. I know it's only 9:00 but today was busy and you're still recovering." She said, kissing my head and walking from the room. I sighed, looking around my new room. I guess I was sitting on the couch for a lot longer than I realized and Alice had made it to my room, fastly decorating it to how she knew I would like it. I smiled shaking my head, pulling off my hoodie and shirt and only pulling on a pair of gray sweats, before laying down onto my bed and falling into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

"Time for school, time for school, time for school, TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I heard Alice shout as she jumped on my bed, breaking me out of sleep. I groaned.

"Okay okay Alice! I'm awake!" I almost yelled to make her stop her cheers.

"Alright. Take a shower you look like a mess." She giggled before running from my room. I sighed and climbed out of bed, walking into the bathroom. I then turned the water on, very hot, and jumped in. I didn't even notice my skin was turning pink from the heat because I was so lost in my thoughts. I was honestly nervous for today, to go to school for the first time since 5th grade. I had been homeschooled since then because that was when I began acting, and regular school couldn't fit into my busy schedule, so I had to drop out. In homeschool I had managed to keep a steady 4.0, as school came naturally to me. I wasn't worried at all about the work, I was worried about the people. Would people ignore the fact that I'm famous and take me really for me? No, probably not. I would have to be careful because I'm sure there would be loads of people being fake. I was worried because what if word got out where we were, and whoever shot me came looking? I shook that thought out of my head quickly as I jumped out of the shower, and towel-dried my hair. I then pulled on a pair of gray jeans and a white V-neck tee shirt, pulling on a tan leather jacket and black shoes. My entire family had always dressed nice, and with Alice's help we all looked very well put together with anything we wore. I smiled, then headed downstairs.

"Honey you can't at least comb your hair?" My mother asked with a smile as she saw me. I smiled because she knew well enough my hair would never look tamed no matter how hard I tried.

"Nah I think he looks great!" Alice said smiling, handing me a pair of car keys.

"My Volvo?" I asked, smiling.

"It's a surprise. Your father and I had it brought down because we thought it would make you feel a bit more at home. I smiled and thanked her, before grabbing my black backpack and going to the garage.

"Ready for this dude?" Emmett said laughing, climbing into the passenger seat while Alice hopped in back.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said, as I began the drive to the only high school in town, Forks High. Very creative. We had arrived early and the majority of the student body had yet to arrive, so we had a clear path going to the office.

"Hello there, how can I-" a plump red-headed lady began as we walked in. She stopped as she looked up and saw who we were.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Alice Cullen, these are my brothers Edward and Emmett. We are here to pick up our schedules, surely you knew we were coming?" Alice said smoothly. The woman smiled.

"My apologies, yes I knew you all were coming today, it's just still a bit of a shock seeing you in person. Hmm… let's see… ah here you go." She said, handing us each our schedules. "If you need anything at all, my name is Ms. Cope by the way, and please don't feel afraid to ask." She said, still staring at me a bit awestruck.

"Thank you." I smiled back, before turning out of the office, looking for my first class. Dad had gotten me and Alice in all the same classes except biology, and Emmett was in the same gym class.

"Alright well I'm gonna ditch the two of you to find my first class. See ya at lunch." Emmett said with a wink as he walked away.

"Do you ever get annoyed by the stares?" Alice asked as she walked, and every person we passed stared at me. "I mean, I get stared at too, but you're way more famous than the rest of us. Everyone knows who you are. We can sometimes pass by without recognition, but you? Never!"

"I really don't know Alice it can be annoying, but it's something you get used to I guess. I just ignore them." I answered, turning into the classroom for our first class, U.S. History.

"Hi, Miss Golden? I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my brother Edward. We're new and it's a pleasure to meet you." Alice said, flashing her gleaming white smile. Meanwhile, Mrs. Golden just ignored her, as she stared at me with wide eyes.

"Edward Cullen?" she asked, smiling. I smiled back and nodded.

"Yes ma'am. It's a pleasure."

"Oh my I uh… oh my goodness. Um, I was aware of two new students but I had no idea! Oh my, well I have two seats here in the back you can sit in. Oh wow. Um, this might be strange but-"

"Sure." I said smiling, as I signed the paper she had been shoving towards me. She blushed. "And thank you. We'll sit down now." I said as we walked over to our seats.

"I think our English teacher is a little bit starstruck." Alice giggled as I rolled my eyes, as the classroom began to fill, all eyes on me and Alice. When the bell rang everyone was silent and just staring, including Miss Golden. I cleared my throat and stood, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Hello, I'm sure you all know but I'm Edward Cullen, this is my sister Alice. We are going to be staying here in Forks for awhile, so we are both excited to get to know you all. We only ask that you treat us as any other new student you would meet." I said, flashing a smile. In response, all I received were around 25 pairs of eyes staring back at me in utter silence. Finally someone spoke.

"Is it true you were shot?" I looked to see a skinny but tall girl with deep black hair pulled back into a ponytail and glasses. I smiled at her.

"Well, actually yes it is, just happened Saturday night. I'm fine now though, only sore. You are?"

"Um, Angela." She squeaked.

"It's nice to meet you." I said honestly, sitting back down in my seat. The stares stayed though and I sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Bella POV

"Bella!" I heard a high voice call my name. I turned, seeing Rose run through the hall towards me, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"What?" I asked, as I continued walking to fourth period.

"Did you hear? It's unbelievable really! Especially considering Jasper and I were joking about it only yesterday! It's crazy!" she said, breathless.

"Rose, what are you talking about?"

"Bella you really don't know? God you're so oblivious. Guess who I now have in my second period class?" she said. I shrugged in response. "Emmett Cullen!"

"Wait- what?" I asked, wondering if she really said that or if I was just hearing things.

"The Cullens. They are actually here. Like, I don't even know what to say I'm so… ah! Like, Emmett Cullen is the most gorgeous man. Those blue eyes are so dreamy!" She said with a sigh.

"So… if Emmett is here then… Alice? Edward?" I gawked.

"Yup all three. It's amazing. I haven't seen the others yet though only Emmett." She said, a dreamy smile on her lips. Suddenly the warning bell rang, and we had to break apart. Hurrying the rest of the way to English, I was lost in thoughts. Was I imagining things or did that conversation with Rose really happen? I found out soon enough as I finally made it to my class, sitting down just in time for Edward Cullen to walk through the door. My jaw dropped as I took in his perfection. While he was beautiful on the big screen, he was even more gorgeous in person. He had a strong jaw underneath nice tan skin. His unruly bronze hair was styled to perfection atop his head, and a bit of stubble dabbled his jaw as well. He was dressed in no doubt designer clothes, which showed that while he was nowhere near his body builder brother, he was nicely built, not too much but just enough. The best part about him though, the part that made me fall in love with him through every look were his emerald eyes, which sparkled like stars in person. At the second when his eyes met mine, I knew I was a goner.

Edward POV

"This is so awkward!" I groaned, following Alice to our next class. So far the past three have been nothing but the entire class and teachers just staring, a few random questions here and there but otherwise we were just… watched.

"Oh, c'mon Eddie it's not that bad!" Alice giggled as I gave her a look. "Okay it's a bit awkward but there are all nice people!" she said, pulling me through the door to our English class just in time for the bell. The teacher of this class was an older man, and he seemed to either not know or care about who we were, as he directed us to our seats like he would to normal students. On our way to our desks, my eyes caught hold of a pair of chocolate brown eyes. They were embedded into the most gorgeous pale face I had ever seen, and surrounded by thick mahogany hair, flowing to her small waist. She was petite, and wore skinny jeans tucked into boots with a fluffy sweater. While I could feel everyone look at me, all I could do was look at her. I had to break away though as we sat in our seats, mine which happened to be right next to the beautiful girl. I turned to her.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You are?" I said softly. Her eyes grew big as I talked to her. Then I was answered by the most beautiful sweet voice I had ever heard.

"Bella."

**A/n: slight cliffhanger? Sure(: lol the faster you review, the faster I update(; Oh and for the record if anyone cares, Edward's schedule is this: . Bella's then goes like this: . Alice has the same schedule as Edward except for 6****th**** period where she takes Botany and Zoology (where she later meets a certain guy…) Then Rose and Emmett have 2****nd**** period together. Jasper and Rose have 1****st****, then the three seniors also have 4****th**** period. Then finally all 6 characters have gym 7****th**** period together. Okay year… in case you cared this is my breakdown. Lol. Well I wrote a chapter, its your turn now. REVIEW! (:**

**-rose**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You are?" I heard an angel say. While I had heard the sound of his voice multiple times on film, there was nothing compared to its sound in person. It was smooth like velvet, and I just wanted to close my eyes and listen to him talk for the rest of forever. I was still in shock that he actually spoke to me that it took me a minute to respond.

"Bella." I squeaked. He smiled.

"Bella. Italian? Hm, it sure fits." He winked, before turning back to Mr. Moore who had begun teaching. Did that really just happen? The most gorgeous creature on earth implied that I was beautiful? I just had to be dreaming. The entire rest of the class I paid no attention to anything other than the Apollo sitting next to me. I basically just tried to control my breathing so I didn't embarrass myself by fainting. On a bittersweet note, the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Hi, my name is Alice." I heard a bell-like voice say from beside me. I looked up to sparkling blue eyes, a tan face, and spiky black hair.

"Um, hi, I'm Bella."

"It's nice to meet you. I was just wondering since we're new here we don't really know anyone. But you seem really nice. So would you mind if my brothers and I sat with you at lunch?" She asked, and my eyes flickered up to Edward who towered over her, standing behind her. "I promise we don't bite."

"Um, sure I guess." I stuttered out, before turning, hearing them both hot on my heels following me. They didn't talk much on the way to the cafeteria, for which I was grateful because I was freaking out inside.

"Edward! Alice!" I heard a booming voice yell as we walking into the lunchroom. We all turned and I was faced with literally a bear. Emmett Cullen was tall and built like a body builder. He had the same blue eyes as Alice, and dark brown curly hair. He, like his siblings, was beautiful. But at the same time, I couldn't help but be slightly afraid of his huge form, and I took a step backwards, slamming into Edward's chest.

"I'm so sorry!" I gushed, looking up at him and feeling the blood rush into my cheeks. I just chuckled.

"It's okay. That color looks pretty on you." He commented on my blush, making me blush harder and earning another chuckle from him.

"Hey there, I'm Emmett." he said, smiling down at me.

"Bella." I said, before turning and walking to the lunch line, knowing they would follow. The cafeteria was mostly silent besides from a few whispers. I could feel all eyes staring at me with the Cullens, and I hated being in the spotlight. I rushed, grabbing a salad and a bottle of water. I then drowned the salad in ranch and then turned to buy my food and exit the line, but then I slammed into someone. With my luck, it was Lauren, and her tray of food was now all over her shirt.

"You little!" she began, anger fuming.

"I'm so sorry Lauren!" I said honestly. I could tell she was about to start screaming at me. However, Edward cut in at the perfect second.

"Lauren is it? Listen, I had accidently bumped into Bella and in a domino effect she bumped into you. So really it is completely my fault and I'm so very sorry. If you'd like I can buy you another lunch?" he said smoothly. Lauren smiled because he was talking to her.

"No, um, it's completely okay. I mean, accidents happen, right?" she giggled. "It's really no big deal though I'm not even that hungry. I'm just gonna go change now though, so I guess I'll see you around?" she said with a wink, before walking out of the lunchroom, swinging her hips. Edward turned to me, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks." I said. He nodded, then him and his siblings followed me across the cafeteria to our usual table. As I sat next to Rose, she looked at me with wide eyes, along with the rest of the table. "Um, guys- these are the Cullens. They asked to sit with us today because they're still new here." I said softly, then looked to Rose. "Um, where's Jasper?"

"He had a counseling meeting and he's missing lunch." She said, sideways glancing at Emmett who was looking at her smiling.

"Hey, we had 2nd period together right?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah we did." Rosalie said, flashing a smile. It was clear she was happy he remembered.

"Yeah, I couldn't forget you blondie." He said winking at her. She blushed.

"Emmett stop flirting!" Alice giggled. Emmett looked at her, then stuck out his tongue, causing the three of them to laugh. Meanwhile, everyone still stared at them starstruck. I however, was only watching Edward's perfection, the way he ran his hand through his hair making it even messier made me all but fall in love with him. But I was just Bella Swan. He was Edward Freaking Cullen. He could and would never fall for me.

**A/n: okay so this chapter is a bit short, but it was mainly a filler. I promise to write again very soon so keep watch! Now just review. Also, in your review can you give some ideas? If you have an idea for the story just tell me about it and I'll see how it can fit in to the story. I would love to incorporate YOUR ideas cause im writing for YOU! So review(:**

**-Rose**


	5. Chapter 5

Edward POV

Lunch was very fun. It was slightly awkward because everyone was staring at us starstruck, but being used to it, Emmett, Alice, and I could always have a good time together. WE were extremely close so when everyone else seemed to scared to talk to us we just began goofing around like we always did, probably surprising everyone further that we were still normal teenagers. Too soon though the lunch bell rang, so I followed Bella to biology because she had it next as well.

"Edward Cullen?" I heard a male voice say. I looked up to see a middle-ages man with curly brown hair. I smiled and nodded. "Well it's great to meet you. I'm Mr. Banner. Welcome to Forks, I know it's probably not at all what you're used to, but I promise you, it will grow on you in time."

"Mmm… I'm not so much a fan of the rain. Any cold, wet thing I just… I don't know." I laughed.

"I understand, but Forks has a certain charm to it." He said smiling. "Anyway, you can have a seat over there next to Miss Swan." He said, pointing to the empty seat next to Bella. I smiled and walked to my seat.

"Swan?" I chuckled. "Bella Swan."

"What about it?" she asked.

"I don't know it just sounds like some character in a book or movie. It's just not your average name. It's really cool." I said. She laughed.

"Of course, you'd know all about movies huh?" she giggled as the bell rang. I smiled, and tried to pay attention to class. It was very difficult though because I was too busy trying to figure out the girl next to me. It was weird because she was beautiful, hell even her name meant beautiful. But everyone here, aside from Rosalie, seemed to treat her almost like a nobody. I mean, the way that girl almost went off on her at lunch was crazy. I didn't get why everyone was so oblivious to her obvious beauty. Even she was because though I have only known her for a few hours, I could tell just how shy she was. It was just mind blowing to me because she was a very hard book to read.

"Um… Edward?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up and saw Bella standing there in a nearly empty classroom. I guess I zoned out and didn't realize class had ended.

"Oh, sorry." I said, jumping out of my chair and following her to gym. I was excited for this class because I had it with not only Bella, but Emmett and Alice as well. Plus Rosalie and her brother, who we hadn't met yet. WE walked into the gym and separated, she went to the girl's locker room and I went to the men's. I found Emmett changing inside next to a tall lanky blonde guy.

"Oh Edward, this is Jasper, Rose's twin." Emmett said.

"Hey." I said to Jasper as we shook hands. He nodded and continued changing. He seemed to be quieter. I just shrugged and changed into the t-shirt and shorts, then walked back out to the gym and sat on the bleachers. Alice, Rose, and Bella came out of the locker room after two minutes and sat with us, waiting for class to start.

"Alrighty class!" Coach Clapp said, coming out into the gym. He scanned the bleachers and saw me, Emmett and Alice, and seemed shocked. "Cullens?" he asked and we all nodded. He shrugged and continued. "Okay we're going to be playing volleyball today so divide up into teams of six and come down on the floor.

"Sweet, I guess we're a team." Emmett said, with a booming laugh. I could tell he was excited cause he loved showing off, and there was obviously no one here stronger than him. I rolled my eyes.

"Um, guys for the record, please do not pass the ball to me." Bella squeaked.

"Why not?" Alice asked. Rosalie and Japser laughed before Rose explained.

"Our little Bellsy is a bit of a klutz. We love her, but if you try to pass her the ball it will result in injury for someone." Bella blushed and we laughed.

"Okay more showing off for Emmett then." I said, as Emmett glared at me before sticking his tongue out like a 6 year old. But as always, it just made me laugh harder. Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper all stared at us in awe, still shocked that we were very down-to-earth people. I chuckled at this thought and made the way to the gym floor where we would pick teams, even though we had ours already.

"Edward Cullen?" I heard a high voice say. I turned to see a busty brunette with her light brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Her makeup was way overdone, and she would have been prettier if she lay off a bit on the mascara. "Hi, I'm Jessica by the way. I, well my team and I, need one more player. We were wondering if you'd like to take that spot?" she said with a small giggle. I felt bad at her obvious flirting attempts and had to admire her bravery, but I could tell she wasn't really my type.

"Thank you, uh, Jessica. However, I already have a team picked. I'm terribly sorry, maybe next time?" I said smiling, knowing my offer wasn't really an offer. She looked disappointed for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"No, that's cool, sounds fun." She said, before turning and walking back to her friends.

"Well Stanley has a crush." Rosalie said with a laugh, I looked at her confused, but Jasper explained.

"That's Jessica Stanley. She's good friends with the Lauren you met at lunch. Only Jessica is nicer, at times. She can be a bit self-absorbed. I mean, I guess she has a right to be cause the majority of the guys here adore her cause of her… blessings." He said, meaning her breasts. I laughed at his explanation and followed my team onto one of the courts to start a game. It was all good fun, as I was a very athletic person and every sport seemed to some easily to Emmett and me. Alice was a little different with sports, she wasn't horrible, but she wasn't a star either, but she could easily defend herself when the ball came to her. Rosalie was amazing at volleyball, probably because her height and long legs allowed her to jump to block any ball that skimmed over the net. She became our designated blocker, and she never missed one block. Jasper was good up front too, as he could spike any ball and have it hit the back corner of the court, in the lines by less than an inch. Our team was very good, all except for Bella. Rose and Jasper were right, she was a terrible klutz. Within five minutes of the game she had managed to fall 3 times, hit me in the back of the head, and hit 3 balls out of bounds. It was okay though because we all silently found our place on the team. I was libero and I hung back, as I was fast and could hit any ball that got anywhere on the court. Rose was our blocker, spiking now and then, but our main spiker was Jasper. Alice became the setter, taking the second hit, always placing it in a perfect spot for Jasper to hit. Emmett then was on Bella duty. She stayed behind him and he hit any ball that came her way. Once we figured out how we worked together, we were unstoppable, winning all 9 games we played.

"That was amazing!" Emmett roared as soon as we finished changing and met back with the girls in the gym.

"You all were amazing." Bella squeaked. "Thanks for guarding me Emmett." She said blushing.

"Naaah, anything for little Bellsy." He said with a wink, which made everyone laugh at the new blush that came to her cheeks. We were now in the parking lot, next to my shiny Volvo.

"Is this really real?" Rosalie said. Emmett, Alice, and I looked at her confused. "I mean, Edward you're one of the most famous actor on the planet, you won an Oscar at 16! Alice is probably the youngest fashion designer in the world to have her own clothing line, and Emmett, you're the sexiest man alive, according to people magazine, and you are only 18! It just, it doesn't seem real that you should come here, and pick the three misfits as friends." She said all in one breath.

"I don't think you are misfits at all." Alice said smiling at Rose. "I mean, Rose you are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen and believe me, you see A LOT of pretty people in Hollywood. Jasper, you're quiet yes, but just about the sweetest thing I have ever met, a real gentleman- you have no idea how many jerks I know." She said, me and Emmett nodding as the brothers who scared away every guy that was an asshole to her. Then Alice turned to Bella. "Bella you don't see yourself clearly. You're quiet too, and shy, but I can tell you have the biggest heart out of anybody I've met- you would suffer in order to see the people you care about happy. Now, those three people are amazing and even though we've only known you for not even 24 hours, I can already tell we're gonna be lifelong friends. And you are all just about the coolest people I have ever met." Alice finished, describing the three perfectly, as Emmett and I nodded beside her. Her speech had made Bella blush, with small tears in her eyes. Rose and Jasper were smiling probably the biggest smiled in the world.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, or any of us." Bella said, her voice cracking. Alice reached out and hugged her tightly.

"It's true." Alice said softly, letting go. Then a big smile spread across her face. "Well we should probably go, so we'll see the three of you tomorrow bright and early! Smile, cause tomorrow is Friiiiiiiiiday!" she said jumping up and down, hugging the three of them and getting into the car. I rolled my eyes, muttered and quick goodbye, and got in, Emmett doing the same. Before I pulled away though I watched as Bella said goodbye to Rosalie and Jasper, before climbing into a rusty red truck. Hm, peculiar taste in cars. I sighed then because Alice was absolutely right- Bella had no idea how beautiful she was.


End file.
